Once Upon Gale and Madge Fell in Love
by Annon E. Mouse
Summary: A series of connected chapters focusing on the growing relationship between Gale Hawthorne and Madge Undersee.
1. Pretty Girl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. Please rate & review!  
**

* * *

**Pretty Girl**

Hari ini adalah hari peringatan tepat satu minggu sejak kecelakaan di tambang dan Gale Hawthorne hanya ingin walikota sialan itu menutup rapat mulutnya.

Ia tidak ingat banyak kejadian seminggu lalu, hanya bentuk-bentuk emosi yang kabur. Ia ingat akan ketidakpercayaannya ketika diberitahu bahwa ayahnya tidak akan pernah kembali ke rumah lagi. Ia ingat akan kesedihan yang dirasakannya saat melihat ibunya jatuh sambil menangis tersedu saat ia memegang saudara laki-lakinya yang bercucuran air mata. Dan ia ingat betapa putus asa dirinya saat menyadari bahwa sekarang beban untuk kelangsungan hidup keluarganya tersandar pada pundaknya yang baru berusia empat belas tahun. Sejak menyadari hal itu, ia menjadi mati rasa. Ia harus tetap kuat untuk ibu dan adik-adiknya.

Hari ini tepat satu minggu sejak ledakan yang menghancurkan dunianya dan hal terakhir yang harus Gale lakukan saat ini adalah terus duduk sambil mendengarkan pidato standar walikota tentang betapa beraninya para pria itu dan betapa keluarga mereka harus bangga akan kerja keras mereka. Gale menjadi marah akan kata-kata yang dilontarkannya. Pria itu tidak harus pulang ke rumah dengan kulit dan pakaian yang diliputi abu hitam pekat, atau batuk terus menerus karena sisa abu yang masuk ke paru-parunya, ataupun harus bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan kembali ke rumah hidup-hidup.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah kilasan keemasan menyela pikirannya. Gale memalingkan perhatiannya ke suatu tempat di sebelah kanannya dan saat itu juga segalanya berhenti—isak tangis lembut ibunya, decitan sepatu adiknya, bahkan pidato walikota yang tidak berarti. Ia tidak mendengar apa-apa kecuali suara nadinya yang berdegup kencang dan pandangannya terpusat pada rambut pirang yang melambai di kepala seorang gadis tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya.

Gale yakin bahwa ia tidak pernah melihat gadis kecil ini sebelumnya. Wajah cantik seperti miliknya tidak mungkin ia lupakan. Dilihat dari tinggi tubuhnya yang mungil Gale memperkirakan bahwa gadis kecil ini lebih muda darinya, tetapi tidak terlalu jauh, mungkin satu atau dua tahun. Wajah cantiknya kecil dan halus dan terlihat lembut, dan tiba-tiba Gale berharap dapat berjalan mendekatinya untuk melihat sendiri betapa halus dan sempurna kulitnya itu.

Perhatian gadis kecil itu tidak diarahkan kepada walikota seperti kebanyakan orang. Sebaliknya, tatapannya yang tajam terfokus pada tanah. Gale senang bahwa gadis kecil itu begitu sibuk untuk sehingga ia bisa mengamatinya. Rambut pirangnya jatuh melewati bahunya yang kecil dan terlihat dua untaian rambut dari kedua sisi wajahnya diikat ke belakang. Ia mengenakan gaun biru gelap polos yang terlihat baru dan mahal dengan sepasang sepatu melengkung yang hitam mengkilap. Sepasang sarung tangan hitam lembut menutupi tangannya yang tergenggam. Seorang wanita langsing dan juga cantik yang sudah jelas merupakan ibunya berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan satu tangan bertumpu pada bahu gadis itu.

Gale akhirnya bisa memalingkan perhatiannya dari gadis cantik itu dan kembali memusatkannya kepada walikota tepat saat pidato ditutup. Ia menghembuskan napas lega, tetapi harapannya untuk pergi segera pupus ketika ia ingat bahwa semua keluarga penambang yang gugur harus tetap diam di tempat sehingga sang walikota bisa mendatangi dan menyatakan rasa belasungkawanya kepada mereka masing-masing. Pemikiran ini menimbulkan kemarahan yang Gale rasakan sebelumnya karena ia tahu benar bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang berdiri di tempat ini peduli dengan belas kasihan dari pria itu.

Gale memandang sekilas ke tempat dimana gadis kecil itu berada sebelumnya dan menemukan bahwa gadis itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Pandangan Gale menyelusuri kumpulan rambut pirang yang menarik perhatiannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ketika ia menemukannya lagi, hati Gale terasa hambar. Rambut pirang seharusnya sudah menjadi petunjuk pertama—juga gaun yang indah dan mahal dengan ibunya yang elegan.

Bukan hanya gadis misterius dari Kota, tetapi gadis ini juga anak dari walikota.

Sambil mengerutkan dahi, Gale mengamati saat gadis kecil itu mengikuti ayahnya yang menghampiri barisan para keluarga penambang. Tidak seperti ayah dan perempuan kaku di sampingnya, wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan yang sangat tulus dan Gale membencinya akan hal itu. Ia tidak ingin gadis itu baik hati atau tulus. Ia ingin melihatnya manja dan dangkal sehingga ia mempunyai alasan untuk melupakannya.

Akhirnya walikota sampai di hadapan keluarga Gale. Ia menjabat tangan Hazelle dan menyatakan bela sungkawa yang sangat dalam. Hazelle berterimakasih dengan suara yang gentar sementara istri walikota itu mengangguk kaku. Sorotan mata Gale tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah gadis itu. Kulit dan rambutnya terlihat halus seperti sutra, dan matanya yang diliputi rasa haru dengan perpaduan corak antara biru laut dan kilau langit malam dengan hamparan bintang. Gadis itu mengangguk pada ibunya sambil mengikuti kedua orang tuanya untuk berhadapan dengan keluarga berikutnya. Akan tetapi sebelum beranjak, gadis itu berhenti tepat di depan Gale dan mengatakan beberapa patah kata.

"Aku menyesal atas kehilanganmu."

Suaranya manis dan Gale berusaha membuka mulutnya untuk berterima kasih, tetapi kata-kata yang ingin terlontar hanya tercekat di tenggorokan. Sebagai gantinya, ia hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Gadis itu memberinya tatapan sedih sebelum mengejar walikota dan istrinya yang sudah mendahuluinya beberapa langkah.

Kali berikutnya Gale melihat gadis cantik itu adalah saat hari pertama tahun ajaran sekolah. Hari itu adalah hari pertamanya sekolah pada tingkat kedua, menandai bahwa gadis itu lebih muda dua tahun dari Gale. Ia sama cantiknya seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu, tetapi bukan perasaan hangat yang Gale rasakan saat pertama kali melihatnya. Yang Gale rasakan hanyalah amarah. Gale merasa gusar karena gadis itu seorang anak walikota sementara ia hanya bocah kelaparan dari Seam dan gadis itu menjadi satu hal lagi yang tidak bisa dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk ia miliki.

Gale tidak mengenalnya, tetapi ia membencinya. Ia mengada-ngada sebuah skenario di otaknya sendiri tentang betapa sombong, manja, dan kasarnya gadis itu. Menghabiskan malam-malamnya di mansion sambil memainkan gaun dan riasan indah yang ayahnya bawa dari Capitol.

Hal itu memakan waktu, namun lama kelamaan akhirnya ia bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua itu benar. Jadi, ia bisa lebih mudah mengabaikan keberadaannya.

Lebih mudah, namun tidak pernah mudah.


	2. Boy & Girl from Seam

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. Please rate & review!  
**

* * *

**Boy & Girl from Seam**

Madge Undersee yang beranjak tiga belas tahun tidak memiliki banyak teman.

Ia selalu duduk di deretan terdepan dan terujung dekat jendela pada setiap kelas yang disinggahinya. Memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang disampaikan guru di hadapan kelas, sementara anak-anak lain bercakap-cakap satu sama lain tanpa menghiraukan kehadirannya yang juga bagian dari kelas itu sendiri. Atau saat santap siang yang seharusnya dinikmati dengan teman untuk sekedar berbagi cemilan kecil.

Sebelumnya, pada awal tahun ajaran di sekolah ini, kedua pipinya merona berseri seperti bunga mawar yang mekar di halaman istananya. Namun perasaan berbunga itu segera lenyap saat semua pasang mata di koridor menatapnya tajam hingga ia tidak berkutik dan hanya bisa berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala. Beberapa anak dari Seam akan berbisik tepat setelah Madge melewati mereka dan salah seorang dari mereka akan memutar matanya atau mengerutkan bibirnya yang ia kenali sebagai olokan. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil semakin berat saat melihat beberapa anak dari Seam yang berpapasan dengannya segera menjauh seakan ia adalah sesuatu menjijikkan yang patut dihindari. Bahkan anak-anak dari Kota yang terlihat baik-baik saja saat bersamanya ternyata menyimpan perasaan iri dan kerap kali menumpahkannya saat ia tidak berada di sekitar mereka.

Ia paham jika mereka mempunyai alasan untuk menjauhinya. Mungkin karena ayahnya yang seorang walikota sehingga mereka tidak ingin terlibat masalah suatu hari nanti. Atau mungkin karena ia terlalu tertutup mengenai kehidupannya.

Pada awalnya, ia merasa tidak nyaman dan putus asa dengan perlakuan mereka. Lucu sekali, hal-hal yang Madge pelajari dari sikap pendiamnya tumbuh seperti lumut pada batuan di awal musim semi—perlahan dan akhirnya menutupi permukaan batuan itu sepenuhnya. Ia semakin terbiasa dengan sikap menyendiri—hingga suatu hari, Katniss Everdeen duduk satu meja dengannya sambil memberikan seyum singkat saat makan siang, tidak berkata apa-apa.

Mata biru Madge terbelalak menatap Katniss. Tidak ada yang pernah duduk dengannya sebelumnya. Meja makan yang sering ia tempati berada di ujung kantin. Orang-orang menganggap meja itu sudah berada di dimensi lain saat Madge menempatinya.

Mereka tidak melontarkan sepatah katapun kepada satu sama lain untuk berjam-jam berikutnya.

Hari berikutnya, hal yang sama terjadi lagi. Kali ini, Madge yang mulai berbicara.

"Aku Madge Undersee, anak dari walikota."

Katniss memalingkan wajahnya dari televisi yang sedang menyiarkan siaran ulang Hunger Games ke-71 untuk menatap wajah Madge, senyum itu muncul lagi namun kali ini Katniss mempertahankannya lebih lama beberapa detik. "Aku tahu. Aku Katniss Everdeen."

"Senang mengenalmu."

"Aku juga."

Dan saat itu juga, mereka berteman.

Begitu pula hari-hari berikutnya, mereka duduk berdampingan di kelas dan duduk bersama di meja terasing di kantin sekolah saat makan siang. Mereka juga berkelompok dan saling membantu dalam kelas olahraga atau dalam kelas-kelas lainnya saat mengerjakan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan tangan individu. Ada kalanya saat Katniss tidak membawa bekal maka Madge akan menawarkan miliknya lalu Katniss akan bergumam tentang betapa makanan yang ia rasakan adalah yang terlezat dan Madge akan tertawa kecil setelah itu. Katniss adalah orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang layak ia sebut sebagai teman setelah setahun lebih ia menjalani kehidupan di sekolah ini. Tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya yang terkesan takut terhadap Madge karena ia anak seorang walikota yang berkuasa di Distrik 12, Katniss terlihat tidak mempunyai masalah dengan status itu. Madge akan membicarakan kehidupannya sebagai anak walikota sementara Katniss bercerita tentang pengalaman yang ia alami saat berburu di hutan maupun segala hal tentang Seam yang belum diketahui Madge. Tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka berdua yang berbicara tentang hal-hal normal yang biasa dibicarakan oleh anak perempuan seusia mereka—tentang pakaian, riasan, ataupun anak laki-laki.

Suatu waktu saat makan siang seperti yang mereka jalani secara rutin, seorang anak lelaki menghampiri meja mereka. Rambutnya yang gelap sedikit berantakan dan kulitnya terlihat kasar dan mata abu perpaduan antara baja dan batu bara seperti yang pernah ia lihat di tambang disertai tatapan dingin yang ditunjukannya. Terlihat tampan dengan bahunya yang bidang dan kulit kecoklatan seperti buah zaitun. Madge merasa pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat tetapi ia jelas tidak bisa mengingatnya. Bodoh sekali karena ia lupa begitu saja akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan anak lelaki tampan ini. Anak lelaki itu mendatangi Katniss untuk berbicara tentang berburu. Percakapan mereka tidak panjang lebar, namun itu cukup membuat Madge hampir pingsan saat mendengar suaranya yang berat dan halus. Saat Madge berjalan pulang bersama Katniss, ia mengetahui bahwa anak lelaki itu bernama Gale Hawthorne.

Madge sering mendengar anak-anak perempuan seusianya membicarakan tentang pacar, ciuman pertama, dan ia membayangkan seperti apa rasanya—Madge bahkan tidak pernah berpegangan tangan dengan anak lelaki sebelumnya.

Maka pada hari-hari berikutnya Gale datang ke meja mereka saat makan siang untuk bicara dengan Katniss. Percakapan yang selalu singkat, paling tidak satu atau dua kata mereka utarakan pada setiap kalimatnya. Gale tidak melihat Madge—tidak pernah mengakui keberadaannya. Madge terkadang juga melihatnya di gerbang, tetapi Gale selalu menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

Madge berharap Gale dapat melihatnya.


	3. Beyond the Fence

******Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. Please rate & review!**

* * *

**Beyond the Fence**

Sudah seminggu sejak Gale terakhir kali berada di hutan.

Hari ini ia bangun jauh lebih awal dari fajar yang menyingsing. Ia menyelinap keluar dari tempat tidur yang ia tempati bersama-sama dengan kedua adik laki-lakinya. Berusaha setenang mungkin agar tidak membangunkan mereka yang masih terlelap.

Ia memilih untuk berburu hari ini daripada pergi ke sekolah karena Hazelle sedang sakit sehingga tidak bisa bekerja. Tidak bekerja berarti tidak ada makanan. Lagipula, bersekolah bukanlah suatu hal yang wajib dipenuhi jika pada akhirnya ia ditakdirkan untuk menggali batu bara di kedalaman bumi. Seperti ayahnya dan semua lelaki yang tumbuh dewasa di Seam.

"Aku akan pergi berburu."

"Kau tetap harus mendaftar untuk _tessera_."

Ini adalah percakapan paling aneh yang pernah Gale alami dengan ibunya. Tidak ada teriakan, tidak ada omelan, tidak ada permohonan—hanya menyatakan fakta yang tidak satupun dari mereka sukai—tetapi harus mereka terima.

Hazelle membenci pemikiran tentang anak lelakinya yang harus berkeliaran di luar distrik. Gale membenci kenyataan bahwa namanya akan berada di bola kaca sialan itu bahkan lebih dari yang seharusnya. Tapi mereka tahu itu semua perlu.

Perut Gale perih. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan Hari Pemungutan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera mengambil tali yang akan ia gunakan sebagai jerat, sepatu boot, dan jaket berburu peninggalan ayahnya. Dengan langkah mantap, Gale berjalan menuju padang rumput di dekat pagar pembatas yang mengelilingi Distrik 12. Sambil berjalan, ia bisa mendengar beberapa ekor burung yang berkicau di kejauhan. Siulan demi siulan, bunyi yang manis bersenandung di atas kepalanya.

Akhirnya, ia sampai di penghujung Distrik 12. Ia melempar ranting pohon pada pagar pembatas yang hampir separuh tingginya tertutupi rumpun semak belukar itu—memastikan jika benda itu dialiri listrik. Setelah yakin jika pagar itu aman, ia menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitarnya, lalu masuk melalui celah pagar yang tertutup ilalang. Ia sangat hati-hati—tetapi tidak gentar sedikitpun.

Gale merasa telah menyetel perangkap buruannya beribu kali. Tangannya mengingat setiap detail gerakan, meskipun pikirannya tidak. Membutuhkan beberapa kali usaha untuk membuat perangkap yang layak, seperti yang diajarkan ayahnya beberapa tahun lalu. Dengan semangat ia membuatnya lebih banyak lagi. Ia _tahu_ dimana saja perangkap itu harus ditempatkan. Matanya mengenali jalur yang ditinggalkan binatang-binatang itu ketika mereka mencari sumber air. Adrenalin mengalir melalui pembuluh nadinya. Mungkin ia baru menemukan hal terbaik yang pernah ia lakukan.

Gale sadar banyak ancaman yang selalu mengincarnya di hutan. Ular berbisa, binatang buas, atau kehilangan jejak sehingga ia tersesat. Tapi ancaman yang paling ia khawatirkan adalah tertangkap tangan, karena menyelinap ke hutan adalah sesuatu yang ilegal dan akan diberi hukuman yang sangat berat. Tapi ia melakukan itu semua semata-mata demi keluarganya. Ia tidak tega melihat ibunya yang terus menerus bekerja untuk para saudagar di Kota demi tersedianya sepotong roti di meja makan mereka. Atau melihat Rory, Vick, dan Posy yang meringis menahan perihnya perut mereka karena kelaparan di malam hari.

Ketika ia kembali sore harinya dan mendapati seekor kelinci yang terjebak pada salah satu perangkapnya, ia melompat kegirangan. Ini merupakan sebuah kemenangan kecil melawan Capitol dan juga sistem mengerikan yang memaksa mereka untuk kelaparan di tengah desiran angin yang menusuk tulang di malam-malam mereka.

Untuk pertama kali sejak kematian ayahnya, Gale merasa hidup ayahnya itu adalah hidupnya juga. Semua nasib adik-adiknya bergantung padanya. Tapi kali ini, kenyataan itu tidak membuatnya takut. Hal itu membuatnya bangga karena ia tahu bahwa dirinya dapat melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Ia bisa melakukan ini. Kenyataan itu memuaskan seperti halnya meludahi wajah Snow.

Setelah mengecek perangkap yang lain, ternyata hari ini Gale hanya membawa pulang empat ekor kelinci. Wajahnya muram seketika karena empat ekor kelinci hanya dapat mengisi perut keluarganya untuk dua atau tiga hari saja. Ia berharap mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain agar bisa ditukar di _Hob_. Namun, ia tetap bersyukur karena paling tidak ia bisa membawa lauk untuk makan malam keluarganya.

Gale mengambil langkah panjang untuk perjalanan pulang kali ini karena ia tahu jika ibu dan adik-adiknya tak sabar untuk mengganjal perut mereka. Namun setelah sampai di padang rumput, ia mendapati Katniss yang sedang mengisi kantung buruannya dengan buah stroberi segar yang dipetik tak jauh dari pagar.

"Untuk apa kau memetik stroberi itu? Kau tahu itu tidak bernilai banyak jika ditukar dengan rebusan daging rusa dari _Hob,_" Gale berkata seraya mengambil satu buah stroberi dari kantung buruan Katniss lalu mengunyahnya.

"Paling tidak Walikota Undersee sangat menyukainya dan akan membayar dengan harga tinggi untuk ini," Katniss mengangkat bahu lalu berdiri dan menyingkirkan beberapa helai rumput dari bahunya. "Apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Katniss sambil membungkuk untuk melihat isi kantung buruan milik Gale.

"Tidak banyak. Hanya empat ekor kelinci untuk hari ini," Gale mengangkat bahu. Ia lalu menunjuk ke arah kantung buruan Katniss, "Berapa banyak ia biasa membayarmu untuk itu?"

"Dua kali lipat harga pasaran," jawab Katniss yang terlihat tidak sabar untuk menuju kediaman walikota. Katniss telah berjalan beberapa langkah, namun Gale masih terpaku di tempatnya. Tidak yakin apakah ia akan ikut dengannya atau segera pulang menemui Hazelle. Katniss yang menyadari jika Gale tidak mengikutinya lalu berbalik dan berkata, "Kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

Gale mengangguk lalu bersama-sama mereka menuju rumah Walikota Undersee.

Setibanya di halaman belakang, Gale tidak lantas mendekati pintu belakang rumah itu, melainkan hanya memperhatikan Katniss yang sedang mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu pohon ek itu. Ia hanya memperhatikan Katniss dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Gale memperkirakan pelayannya yang akan membukakan pintu, mengingat Sabtu bukanlah hari libur untuk orang yang memegang kekuasaan tertinggi di Distrik 12.

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan dan seorang gadis menampakkan dirinya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Gale memperhatikan mata gadis itu. Biru seperti lautan yang mengelilingi Distrik 4 saat ia menonton tayangan ulang Hari Pemungutan. Dan meskipun gadis itu bertubuh ramping atau bahkan terlalu kurus untuk gadis dari Kota, meskipun rambut pirangnya terlihat setengah dari berat badannya, gadis itu adalah makhluk tercantik yang pernah ia lihat dengan kedua matanya.

Ya. Madge Undersee. Gadis yang berusaha ia hindari sejak hari pertama pertemuan mereka.

Saat itu juga Gale memutuskan untuk membencinya lagi. _Berusaha dengan keras untuk membencinya_, lebih tepatnya.

Namun ia harus berusaha lebih keras lagi saat pertama kalinya ia melihat gadis itu tersenyum. Becanda sejenak dengan Katniss. Gale tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Lalu Madge kembali ke dalam rumah dan tak lama kemudian muncul kembali, meletakkan beberapa koin di tangan Katniss.

Katniss lalu berbalik dan beranjak dari teras belakangnya. Namun Madge masih berada di ambang pintunya, memperhatikan Gale dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Sejenak, Gale dan Madge saling bertatapan. Lalu pada akhirnya, Madge yang terlebih dahulu memutuskan tatapannya dan menutup pintu. Gale menghela napas.

Bersama-sama, Gale dan Katniss berjalan berdampingan menuju Seam. Ia menatap Katniss yang memandang lurus ke arah jalanan yang akan mereka dilalui. Saat itu juga Gale berpikir mungkin Katniss adalah gadis yang pantas untuknya. Katniss adalah gadis yang kuat, dan yang terpenting, tidak ada batasan-batasan yang akan menghalangi mereka. Matahari seakan enggan memasuki batas horizon. Langit jingga kemerahan menambah keindahan senja itu.

Hari itu adalah salah satu yang terindah dalam hidupnya.


	4. Reaping Day

**Disclaimer: Any dialogue you recognize is taken from "The Hunger Games" by Suzanne Collins. No copyright infringement intended. Please rate & review!**

* * *

**Reaping Day**

Gale membencinya dan ia tahu itu.

Setiap kali Katniss muncul di beranda belakang rumahnya sambil menawarkan sekeranjang kecil buah stroberi segar dari hutan, ia akan mendapati Gale berdiri di anak tangga terbawah—menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian yang semakin sengit hari demi hari. Gale benar-benar tidak pernah masuk ke rumahnya atau bahkan sekedar membuka mulutnya untuk mengutarakan beberapa suku kata. Bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun Gale melangkah mendekat dari anak tangga terbawah untuk menuju ke pintu belakangnya. Cara Gale melihat bagian luar rumahnya membuat Madge tak berkutik dan merasa bersalah. Gale selalu terlihat ingin segera lari dan meninggalkan tempat itu sesegera mungkin setelah Katniss menyelesaikan urusannya.

Madge melambangkan segala hal yang Gale anggap keliru—dengan pemerintahan, dengan harta, dengan kekuasaan—dan ia tahu semua itu.

Hari ini adalah Hari Pemungutan. Madge merapikan gaun putihnya yang lembut saat ia bergerak menuju lemarinya. Ia mengambil pita sutra merah muda dan sebuah pin pemberian ibunya dari kotak perhiasan kayu, kemudian duduk di depan cermin rias. Ia duduk dengan hati-hati, mengumpulkan semua rambutnya lalu mengangkatnya dan mengikatkan pita di sekitarnya. Dengan cekatan, ia mengikat rambutnya erat. Setelah itu, ia menyematkan pin emas itu pada gaunnya. Ia menatap pantulan bayangan dirinya di cermin sekali lagi.

Madge mendesah, menyadari penampilannya memuaskan. Di lantai bawah, Penjaga Perdamaian tambahan, wartawan, dan kru kamera yang didatangkan dari Capitol berkerumun untuk menyiapkan perhelatan besar di hari ini. Madge tahu ayahnya ingin ia datang dan segera turun setelah ia siap, tapi ia mengambil waktu soliter sejenak untuk duduk dalam keheningan kamarnya.

Kepalanya sakit dan matanya lelah. Dia tidak pernah bisa tidur di malam sebelum Hari Pemungutan.

Madge tahu ibunya tidak akan bangkit dari tempat tidur hari ini. Ia menganggap ini adalah hal baik—ibunya tidak akan tahan dengan dengan keadaan ramai di lantai bawah. Ia akhirnya berdiri, merapikan gaunnya, lalu menuruni tangga dengan langkah berat.

Benar saja, Emer, salah satu pegawai di rumahnya, sedang memasak di dapur sementara orang-orang Capitol dengan gaun aneh bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, mengoceh dengan aksen Capitol yang angkuh. Ayahnya mungkin berada di ruangan lain, memberi instruksi kepada para Penjaga Perdamaian baru atau semacamnya. Madge bergegas melewati orang-orang Capitol sebelum menuju ruang belakang. Dengan lega, ia mendapati ruangan itu kosong.

Ada ketukan di pintu belakang rumahnya, dan ia bergegas untuk membukanya. Mungkin akan lebih baik untuk melakukannya dengan cepat karena ada pejabat pemerintah di ruangan sebelah. Madge membukanya dan mendapati Katniss dan Gale yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia terkejut karena untuk pertama kalinya Gale _berani_ untuk mendekati rumahnya.

Madge tersenyum, tapi Gale tidak.

"Gaun yang cantik," kata Gale dengan nada dingin. Madge terkejut karena ini kali pertama Gale berbicara kepadanya. Apakah Gale bermaksud ironis atau sungguh-sungguh tentang komentarnya?

Madge menatap Gale, bingung dan tidak yakin apakah ia bersungguh-sungguh atau hanya menyindir. Madge menekan bibirnya dan menghendaki dirinya untuk menjawab. "Yah, jika aku akhirnya harus pergi ke Capitol, aku ingin kelihatan cantik, kan?" Ia mengatakan dengan cara yang paling sarkastik yang ia tahu.

"Kau takkan pergi ke Capitol," jawab Gale dengan tenang. Tatapannya jatuh pada pin _Mockingjay_ yang tersemat di gaunnya. Terukir indah dan terbuat dari emas. Benda itu bisa digunakan untuk membeli roti selama berbulan-bulan untuk keluarganya. "Kau memasukkan berapa nama? Lima? Aku memasukkan enam saat umurku baru dua belas."

Ucapan Gale sama halnya dengan tendangan di dada.

"Itu bukan salahnya, " kali ini Katniss angkat bicara membela Madge.

"Ya, itu bukan salah siapa pun. Karena memang aturannya begitu," tukas Gale sambil melirik Katniss. Saat itu Madge tahu jika Gale mengatakan hal ini kepada Katniss.

Pandangan Madge beralih ke Katniss seraya memberikan uang pembayaran stroberi. "Semoga beruntung, Katniss," katanya sambil menutup pintu. Berusaha untuk tidak membantingnya.

"Kau juga," suara Katniss terdengar samar.

Itu saja. Tidak ada ucapan semoga beruntung untuk Gale. Walaupun Madge tahu bahwa nama yang Gale masukkan lebih banyak dari siapapun yang ada di Distrik 12.

Siang itu, semua orang di barisan memusatkan perhatian mereka pada panggung sementara yang didirikan di depan Gedung Pengadilan. Terdapat tiga kursi, sebuah podium, dan dua bola kaca besar, satu untuk anak-anak perempuan dan yang lainnya untuk anak-anak lelaki. Mengkilat di bahwah terik matahari.

Di kursi pertama ada Effie Trinket, pengiring Distrik 12. Dia lebih sering tinggal di Capitol, dan terlihat jelas dari penampilannya. Seringai putih menakutkan, rambut merah jambu menyala, dan pakaian hijau cerah khas Capitol. Tepat di sebelahnya adalah Walikota Undersee. Ayah Madge.

Hal berikutnya berjalan cepat. Hingga tiba saatnya Effie berjalan menuju bola kaca yang berisi nama anak-anak perempuan. Dia mengulurkan tangan, mengaduk-aduknya sejenak, lalu menarik secarik kertas. Seketika segala hal yang berada di sekeliling Madge berjalan dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat. Ia bisa mendengar suara degup jantungya dan juga milik semua orang yang berada di halaman Gedung Pengadilan siang itu. Ia berharap nama yang dipegang Effie bukan miliknya.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

Secara refleks, tatapan Madge beralih ke arah Katniss yang membeku di tempat hingga akhirnya sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Prim!" Katniss memekik, otot-ototnya mulai bergerak lagi. "Prim!" Katniss berlari mendesak kerumunan yang membukakan jalan agar bisa dilaluinya. Ia sampai tepat saat Prim akan menaiki tangga menuju panggung. Mendorongnya ke belakang untuk kembali. "Aku mengajukan diri!" teriak Katniss. "Aku mengajukan diri sebagai peserta!"

Katniss. Katniss telah mengajukan diri. Katniss telah mengajukan diri untuk memburu kematiannya. Katniss akan mati.

Hal yang berikutnya terjadi juga tidak terduga. Peserta laki-laki tahun ini adalah Peeta Mellark, anak tukang roti, salah satu orang yang bisa Madge katakan sebagai teman meskipun ia sendiri tidak terlalu yakin jika Peeta menganggapnya sebagai teman.

Setelah walikota selesai membacakan Perjanjian Pengkhianatan, Katniss dan Peeta berjabat tangan. Madge tidak dapat bernapas. Tidak dapat berpikir. Ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini adalah kenyataan, dingin dan keras, mematikan dan menyakitkan. Mereka akan mati dalam hitungan hari, dan jika beruntung, tetap salah satu dari mereka akan mati.

Madge menuju Gedung Pengadilan untuk menemui Katniss, berusaha membendung air matanya. Ia menolak untuk menangis karena Katniss adalah orang yang pantas menumpahkan air mata saat itu.

Ia tidak berniat memberikan pin milik ibunya kepada Katniss. Ia bahkan tidak mempunyai ide itu hingga beberapa menit sebelum memasuki Gedung Pengadilan. Tapi ia merasa harus melakukannya.

Ibunya selalu berusaha menyematkan pin itu pada gaun Madge di Hari Pemungutan hingga ia merasa Madge cukup dewasa untuk melakukannya sendiri. Ibunya juga selalu berkata pin itu akan melindunginya.

Jika pin ini adalah yang harus ia berikan kepada Katniss, maka dengan senang hati ia akan memberikannya. Berharap pin ini juga akan melindunginya nanti.

"Mereka akan mengizinkanmu memakai satu barang dari distrikmu di dalam arena pertarungan. Satu benda yang mengingatkanmu pada rumah. Maukah kau memakai ini?" Madge mengulurkan pin itu pada Katniss. Sejenak, Katniss hanya terdiam.

"Pin milikmu?"

"Sini, ku pakaikan di gaunmu ya?" Madge tidak menunggu jawabannya, melainkan langsung menyematkan pin itu di pakaiannya dengan tangan agak gemetar. "Katniss, janji ya kau akan memakainya di arena?" tanya Madge sekali lagi dengan suara sedikit goyah. "Janji?"

"Ya," jawab Katniss singkat.

Madge menatapnya beberapa saat dan menyadari jika mungkin ini menjadi momen terakhir dirinya dengan Katniss. Ia memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Katniss lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Madge berdiri sejenak di depan pintu ruangan tempat Katniss berada, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Saat itu juga, Gale berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan melewatinya begitu saja untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja sementara Madge masih duduk di tangga Gedung Pengadilan yang senyap. Ia tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki yang kian mendekat di belakangnya hingga pemilik langkah itu berdeham.

"Kau memberikan pin emasmu kepadanya, Undersee?" seseorang bertanya dengan nada tak acuh yang ia gunakan tadi pagi.

Madge melihat ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati mata kelabu Gale Hawthorne menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Gale sekali lagi.

"Aku tak tahu. Mungkin akan membantunya nanti," Madge menjelaskan. Segera setelah kata-kata itu keluar, Madge menyesal karena telah mengucapkannya.

"Jangan konyol," Gale membelasut. "Benda bodoh itu tidak akan berguna. Kau mau membantu Katniss? Bagaimana dengan menyumbangkan uangmu yang melimpah untuknya? Atau mungkin menjadi sukarelawan menggantikannya sebagai peserta. Atau mungkin lebih baik kau yang terpilih!"

Madge mencoba menahan air matanya. Kata-kata Gale menghujam bagai belati. Namun ia tetap tidak akan menangis di hadapannya.

Gale yang terlihat geram berjalan meninggalkan Madge tanpa menengok ke belakang. Kedua tangannya terkepal sambil sesekali terdengar makian keluar dari mulutnya.

Setetes air mata jatuh melewati pipi Madge yang lembut.


	5. Blazing Flames

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. Please rate & review!**

* * *

**Blazing Flames**

Manusia diciptakan untuk bisa beradaptasi dalam segala situasi.

Bahwa hanya membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk otak agar dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan yang baru. Hingga pada akhirnya, seorang pria dengan tangan yang diamputasi tidak merasa kehilangan bagian tubuhnya itu. Atau seorang janda tidak menangisi suaminya yang meninggal seiring berjalannya waktu. Mereka menyatakan bahwa manusia selalu menemukan cara untuk mengatasi rasa sakitnya.

Gale berharap semua itu benar.

Karena meski baru beberapa hari, tetapi ia merasa kekosongan tak tertahankan yang melingkupi relung hatinya tidak dapat terisi lagi. Ia masih berburu sebelum dan seusai sekolah. Masih bertransaksi di _Hob_. Masih memasang jerat di pagi hari dan mengumpulkan buruan di malam harinya.

Namun itu tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Tidak akan pernah sama tanpa Catnip.

Mungkin ia akan terbiasa seiring waktu yang berlalu. Mungkin.

Saat Effie bertanya jika salah seorang dari para _pria mempesona_ bersedia menggantikan tempat Peeta Mellark, Gale mempertimbangkannya. Ia bisa menyelamatkan Katniss dari arena brutal itu. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia tidak mengajukan diri.

Gale tidak tahu pasti apa yang menahannya untuk melakukan hal itu. Mungkin ratapan sedih ibunya yang dengan sunyi berkata tidak dapat menahan kesedihan hatinya jika kehilangan putranya itu. Mungkin rengekan kelaparan Posy setiap malam jika Gale mati di arena. Mungkin pemandangan Prim dan ibunya, yang tidak dapat menjalani kehidupan sendiri.

Detik dimana peserta dari Distrik 2 naik ke atas panggung, kegembiraan mengerikan memancar dari matanya. Saat itu Gale tahu jika Katniss tidak akan kembali.

Mungkin itu alasan mengapa semua orang nampaknya memperlakukan Gale seperti bayi tupai yang terluka. Mungkin itu juga alasan mengapa Hazelle bersikeras memberinya porsi lebih besar untuk rebusan masakannya. Mengapa Rory, Vick, dan Posy tidak bertengkar lagi—paling tidak di hadapannya. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa semua pedagang di _Hob_ setuju dengan harga yang ia tawarkan. Atau mengapa pedagang di Kota membayar lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya.

Gale seharusnya menghargai semua kebaikan itu. Tapi ia tidak. Ia benci itu semua. Ia benci bisikan-bisikan, tatapan menyedihkan, senyum simpatik, hingga tepukan penyemangat di punggungnya. Ia benci dikasihani.

Gale bersandar pada kerangka pintu kantin sambil berpura-pura menertawakan ucapan salah seorang temannya. Ia tidak mempunyai bekal untuk dimakan siang ini, begitu pula teman-temannya. Tidak ada alasan untuk duduk diantara anak-anak yang menyantap berbagai makanan lezat, jadi mereka memilih untuk menjauh dari mereka yang sedang menikmati santapannya.

Walaupun Thom menceritakan kisah menarik, Gale tidak bisa fokus padanya. Ia mencoba, tapi kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Thom hanyalah rangkaian huruf semata. Mereka berderet beriringan, tetapi pada waktu yang sama tetap terputus-putus di kepalanya.

Yang bisa Gale rasakan hanya tatapan Madge. Ia membuat kesalahan dengan melihat ke arahnya, melihatnya makan perlahan sambil menatap Gale dengan kosong. Sebenarnya, tidak benar-benar kosong. Matanya tidak pernah kosong.

Itu adalah satu hal tentang Madge. Matanya menyiratkan setiap emosi yang dirasakannya, setiap pikiran yang melintasi benaknya. Melihat ke dalam matanya sama seperti membaca sebuah buku yang dengan sengaja terbuka.

Gale sedikit marah karena Madge mempunyai keistimewaan untuk memilih makanannya ketika ia harus mencari miliknya dengan susah payah. Perangkap yang ia pasang tidak menghasilkan banyak akhir-akhir ini. Musim semi datang dengan manis sekitar tahun ini. Ia tahu, segera setelah cuaca berubah ia akan mendapatkan buruan melimpah, tapi hingga hal itu terjadi ia harus bersabar dengan apa yang diperolehnya—yang mana tidak banyak.

Upacara Pembukaan adalah tontonan wajib, yang berarti semua orang harus berkumpul di alun-alun Kota. Malam itu semua orang dari berbagai penjuru Distrik 12 berkerumun penuh sesak. Penjaga Perdamaian membentuk pagar batas, dan para tamu dari Capitol mulai mencari kursi mereka di atas panggung. Lebih tinggi penduduk biasa tentunya.

Setiap tahun Gale berdiri dengan keluarganya di pinggir kerumunan, karena ia mempertimbangkan untuk menontonnya atau tidak. Ia tidak pernah mempunyai keinginan untuk menontonnya, tapi tahun ini berbeda. Ia tidak bisa mempertimbangkan mana yang lebih buruk—melihat Katniss berparade di hadapan Capitol atau kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihatnya selagi masih hidup dan tanpa luka.

Lagu kebangsaan dikumandangkan dan layar menyala. Gale mendengar beberapa orang di belakangnya berbisik sesuatu tentang Distrik 12 yang telanjang bulat lagi. Ia berharap hal itu tidak terjadi tahun ini.

Distrik 12 tidak pernah tampil mengagumkan pada Upacara Pembukaan dan itu sulit diterima. Para penyiar berbicara tentang betapa mengagumkan dan hebatnya permainan yang akan dilangsungkan tahun ini.

Seorang reporter Capitol mendominasi layar dan mengumumkan bahwa Parade dimulai. Gale mengernyit melihat wajahnya—tato mirip sulur tumbuhan yang menggulung dimulai dari mata kiri hingga melewati dahinya dan rambut biru berminyak yang berkilau. Kamera beralih menjauh dari reporter itu untuk fokus kepada sebuah jalan lebar yang dibatasi deretan penonton dan bangunan yang menjulang. Sebuah kereta muncul dari gerbang gelap, dan prosesi pemakaman agung dimulai.

Pasangan demi pasangan peserta bergulir bergantian. Yang pertama adalah Distrik 1 yang terlihat mencolok seperti biasanya, melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Selanjutnya Distrik 2 dengan peserta laki-laki yang berotot besar dan sekali lagi sesuatu dalam diri Gale goyah. Setiap peserta terlihat mencolok, kuat, dan mempesona. Tim penata rias mereka benar-benar melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat mereka terlihat hebat. Semua peserta berparade, namun hanya beberapa peserta awal yang berkesan. Kebanyakan dari mereka berpenampilan sama tiap tahunnya. Distrik 4 dengan jaring ikan. Distrik 7 dengan kulit pohon. Distrik 10 dengan kulit dan bulu hewan. Gadis kecil dari Distrik 11 mengenakan mahkota dari ranting dan dedaunan pada rambut coklatnya. Komentar-komentar berdesir di antara penonton, di saat yang sama reporter menjijikkan itu mendeklamasikan rincian masing-masing peserta. Nama, usia, distrik asal, dan apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang Capitol dan keramah-tamahannya. Tidak pernah menyinggung tentang orang tua, adik, kakak, atau bahkan _teman_ mereka.

Peserta dari Distrik 12 selalu tampil terakhir. Gale menahan napasnya saat menunggu penampilan mereka di layar. Ia berharap mereka tidak menyuruh Katniss untuk telanjang dan diliputi abu batu bara. Penampilan mereka mungkin tidak ditunggu-tunggu karena kebanyakan orang sudah lelah untuk memperhatikan.

Hal yang terjadi ternyata sebaliknya. Untuk pertama kali sejak _Hunger Games_ dimulai, semua orang memberi perhatian ketika kereta Distrik 12 bergulir. Penonton mendadak sunyi. Katniss terlihat mengagumkan. Sangat. Ribuan orang serempak lupa akan cara untuk bernapas. Mereka berkendara dengan kostum api yang berkobar sambil bergandengan tangan. Sorak sorai terdengar, karena belum pernah ada penampilan semegah ini sebelumnya.

Katniss terlihat seperti dewi yang maha agung, dikelilingi kobaran api yang membuat paras cantiknya bersinar dengan cara tak wajar. Seorang prajurit. Kuat. Dahsyat. Lebih cemerlang dari yang lain.

Untuk sementara, Gale merasa takjub dengan pemandangan di hadapannya, terpesona seperti orang banyak. Tetapi akhirnya ia sadar betapa salahnya hal itu. Gadis yang ia lihat sekarang menyerahkan segalanya—mengubah seluruh kepribadiannya untuk menarik perhatian beberapa orang kaya bodoh yang ia sendiri benci, sehingga mereka akan meningkatkan kesempatannya untuk hidup lebih lama dalam pertarungan bengis dan tak berguna nanti.

Gale tidak mengenal gadis yang melambaikan tangan dan menghempaskan ciuman ke arah penonton. Tetapi yang pasti gadis itu _bukan_ Catnip.

Ia merasa bodoh. Ia tahu Katniss hanya berpura-pura—bahwa ini adalah salah satu strategi untuk tetap hidup. Namun hatinya sedikit remuk saat melihat Peeta Mellark menggapai tangan Katniss dan tersenyum.

Gale memalingkan perhatiannya ke suatu tempat di sebelah kanannya dan mendapati Madge yang berdiri sendirian. Seperti kebetulan, Madge juga menoleh ke arah Gale. Mata biru lautnya bertemu langsung dengan milik Gale. Mereka berbeda dari mata beku dan dingin yang biasa ditemui di Seam. Matanya terlihat penuh harap dan hangat. Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup seuntai rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya. Setelah membiarkannya beberapa saat, akhirnya Madge memutuskan tatapannya untuk fokus ke layar.

Perasaan berat menghinggapi Gale dan matanya mencoba fokus kembali pada layar di hadapannya. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaketnya—sebuah kebiasaan saat ia merasa gugup.

Jari-jari Gale menusuk telapak tangannya, cukup keras untuk mengeluarkan darah, tapi rasa sakitnya tertutupi oleh kegusaran liar yang berdenyut melalui nadinya. Ia berharap siaran itu segera berakhir dan listrik dimatikan sehingga ia bisa mencari tempat perlindungan di hutan, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba lupakan semua.


	6. Quiet House

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. Please rate & review!**

* * *

**Quiet House**

Jemari Madge bergerak di atas tuts piano dengan anggun.

Musik mengalun dari instrumen megah, memenuhi telinga dengan melodi yang selalu ia dambakan. Merdu dan hampa dalam waktu yang sama.

Pergerakan antar nada yang elegan selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang. Ia menutup matanya, membiarkan tangannya bergerak secara naluriah. Ia ingat saat pertama kali piano itu tiba di rumahnya, saat ia baru menginjakkan kaki di sekolah pada tingkat pertama. Benda yang besar dan memakan tempat hampir seperempat ruang keluarganya. Pada awalnya, ia menganggap keberadaan benda itu mengganggu karena ia tidak bisa bermain dengan bebas. Namun suatu hari ia melihat ayahnya memainkan piano itu untuk pertama kalinya, hatinya luluh dan saat itu juga ia memutuskan untuk mencoba memainkannya. Pada awalnya sangat sulit untuk mengatur perpindahan jari-jarinya agar menghasilkan senandung yang indah, namun berkat usahanya yang pantang menyerah, ia berhasil melakukannya. Sejak saat itu, piano telah menjadi teman hidup paling setia yang pernah ia ketahui.

Tadi malam adalah pengumuman nilai yang diperoleh para peserta di akhir sesi latihan. Pengumuman nilai menjadi salah satu bagian yang paling mendebarkan karena hal itu bertujuan untuk memperkirakan peserta mana yang akan dimahkotai sebagai pemenang dalam _Hunger Games_. Namun bagi Madge, pengumuman nilai adalah pertaruhan mengerikan tentang anak mana yang lebih dahulu mati dan mana yang akan tinggal lebih lama di arena neraka tersebut. Tanpa diduga, kedua peserta dari Distrik 12 mendapat nilai tinggi, yaitu Peeta dengan 8 dan Katniss yang mendekati sempurna dengan 11. Salah satu dari mereka mempunyai kesempatan untuk pulang.

"Nona Madge?"

Madge membuka matanya dan jari-jarinya berhenti bergerak. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pria paruh baya berjalan mendekatinya. "Ada apa?"

"Sarapan sudah siap, nona," kata Rilee, pelayan rumahnya. Setelah memberi anggukan, Rilee kembali meninggalkannya sendiri.

Madge menghela napas dan melihat sekelilingnya. Sinar matahari pagi berusaha masuk melalui celah tersempit pada jendela di ruangan itu. Ia tahu jika hari masih terlalu pagi untuk ke sekolah. Namun ia juga tahu jika bermain piano di pagi buta akan mengganggu orang yang berada di sekelilingnya—terutama ibunya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju dapur, menyantap sarapan yang sama sekali tidak ia nikmati. Ia tetap bersyukur karena tidak semua orang di Distrik 12 seberuntung dirinya yang tidak pernah merasakan perihnya perut akibat kelaparan.

Dahulu, sekolah menjadi salah satu hal yang tidak ia sukai. Bukan karena kelas sejarah Panem atau tur mengelilingi tambang yang menyebabkan kuku-kuku jari cantiknya yang telah dipoles menghitam—tetapi karena tidak ada seorang pun yang tampak mempedulikannya. Hari dimana Katniss memutuskan untuk duduk dengannya saat makan siang, Madge tahu jika mulai saat itu ia tidak akan kesepian lagi. Setelah Katniss pergi ke arena, ia menjadi seorang penyendiri. Lagi. Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan putri walikota yang merupakan kaki tangan Capitol—penyebab kesengsaraan di seluruh penjuru Panem. Namun ia harus tetap menjunjung tinggi derajat keluarganya.

Jadi ia memutuskan sekolah, mendapatkan nilai terbaik untuk ayahnya, makan siang dalam kesunyian, dan akhirnya berlari ke rumah. Berlari dan bermain piano hingga ia terlalu lelah untuk memainkannya.

Namun pada saat ini, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya duduk dengan manis di meja kantin terasing seperti biasanya dengan tatapan rendah berpuluh-puluh pasang mata di ruangan itu yang ditujukan kepadanya. Matanya mendarat pada layar televisi, tapi tatapannya tidak fokus—ia masih bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan orang-orang di ruangan itu yang ia yakini sedang membicarakan dirinya. Perlahan ia mengambil _sandwich_ dari kotak makannya—memisahkan bagian yang diimbuhi keju dengan daging. Emer tidak pernah mengecewakan siapapun—kedua tangannya terlalu terampil jika sudah menyangkut urusan dapur—tapi Madge merasa nafsu makannya hilang.

Ia melihat sekelompok gadis Seam keluar dari kantin, menertawakan sesuatu sambil terus mengoceh.

Ia menatap _sandwich_-nya lagi, memaksa dirinya untuk menyatukan kembali bagian-bagian yang terpisah lalu memakannya.

Kemudian ia melihat ke ambang pintu kantin untuk kedua kalinya dan mendapati sekelompok orang sedang menepi untuk memberi jalan kepada siapapun yang akan masuk.

Gale Hawthorne bersama tiga orang teman lelakinya dan seorang gadis Seam melangkah masuk. Matanya menyisir seluruh ruangan untuk memastikan apakah ada meja yang tidak berpenghuni. Tidak ada. Kecuali beberapa kursi kosong yang berada di meja tempat Katniss biasa duduk. Tempat _Madge_ biasa duduk.

Gale beserta ketiga temannya berjalan menuju meja Madge. Ada empat kursi kosong tersisa. Para lelaki buru-buru mengambil tempat duduk mereka masing-masing termasuk Gale. Madge berpura-pura fokus pada saus sandwich yang menempel di ujung kelingkingnya. Mencuil bagian sisi roti perlahan lalu mengunyahnya.

Gadis Seam itu kalah cepat dari para lelaki sehingga tidak mendapat kursi. Madge merasakan tatapan sengit dari gadis itu yang dengan jelas mengusirnya pergi. Ia hanya diam sambil terus mengunyah, tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Semua mata kelabu memandang ke arah miliknya yang sebiru safir.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menempatkan dirinya di pangkuan Gale dan membelai rambutnya. Gale melilitkan tangan berototnya di pinggang gadis itu dan mencium bibirnya dengan sangat bergairah. Ketika mereka berhenti bercumbu, Madge sudah melesat pergi.

Madge memutuskan tidak dapat melanjutkan satu jam berikutnya di sekolah, jadi ia berpura-pura sakit di tengah kelas matematika. Ia dipulangkan dengan segera. Sesampainya di rumah, ia langsung menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia melewati kamar tamu yang saat ini ditempati salah satu wanita dari Capitol yang bernama Ricassa. Pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan ia mendapati Emer sedang melipat selimut yang berantakan di tempat tidur.

"Kau pulang lebih awal," kata Emer ketika melihat Madge yang menyandarkan punggungnya di ambang pintu.

"Aku tidak enak badan," jawab Madge. Ia lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura sakit daripada kabur tanpa izin lalu memberi alasan tentang jam sekolah yang berakhir lebih awal.

"Sayang sekali, padahal nanti malam adalah wawancara para peserta. Semua orang tidak ingin melewatkannya. Apalagi temanmu itu tampil sangat memukau saat Upacara Pembukaan dan juga mendapat skor tertinggi saat latihan."

"Yah, aku akan tetap menontonnya di rumah. Tolong beritahu ayahku soal ini, bahwa aku tidak akan berada di alun-alun nanti malam," ujar Madge sambil hendak berlalu. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu dan menambahkan, "Kau akan menontonnya bersamaku di rumah, kan? Malam ini?"

"Tentu saja, manis," jawab Emer sambil tersenyum. "Apakah aku perlu mengambilkan obat untukmu?"

Madge menimbang-nimbang tawarannya lalu berkata, "Tidak, terima kasih. Lagipula hanya sedikit pusing. Aku hanya akan tidur di kamar hingga membaik."

"Baiklah. Berjanjilah untuk memberitahuku jika tetap merasa pusing," sahut Emer.

Madge mengangguk dan segera pergi ke kamarnya. Setelah berada di kamar, ia memutuskan untuk tidak tidur siang dan membaca salah satu buku kuno peninggalan sebelum Masa Kegelapan hingga malam tiba.

Angin berhembus kencang, membawa serta awan hujan malam itu. Acara tontonan wajib di alun-alun dibatalkan karena petir yang saling menggelegar bersahutan. Namun walikota harus tetap berada di Gedung Pengadilan untuk menjamu para tamu dari Capitol bahkan jika ada bencana sehebat apapun.

Emer menyalakan televisi lalu beranjak ke dapur dan meninggalkan Madge sendirian di sofa. Ia kembali beberapa menit kemudian sambil membawa secangkir coklat panas untuk Madge. Rilee bergabung beberapa menit kemudian. Lagu kebangsaan dikumandangkan dan satu persatu peserta menjalani sesi wawancara bersama Caesar Flickerman yang berpenampilan aneh setiap tahunnya.

Saat tiba giliran Katniss, sorak sorai penonton di Capitol seakan-akan bergema ke seluruh penjuru negeri. Kebanyakan pakaian peserta saat wawancara kurang menonjol dibandingkan saat Upacara Pembukaan, tapi tetap memukau dengan cara yang formal, elegan, dan mewah. Gaun yang Katniss kenakan di panggung mungkin bernilai upah seluruh penduduk Seam selama setahun. Setiap inci jahitannya tanpa cela dan terdiri dari batu permata yang berkilau—ditata dengan cermat berdasarkan warna untuk membangkitkan pola api.

Saat Katniss berputar di atas panggung dan memperlihatkan pekerjaan tangan Cinna, teriakan penonton semakin keras. Gaunnya sepeti ditelan api yang nyata dan ia terlihat menawan melebihi kata-kata.

Madge merasa bersyukur karena Katniss mendapatkan pertolongan yang bisa didapatkan dari karya Cinna. Ia yakin para sponsor sudah berjajar untuk mengantri di depan Haymitch saat ini.

Lalu ia membayangkan reaksi Gale saat melihat Katniss malam ini.

"Aku senang karena Distrik 12 memiliki harapan tahun ini," kata Rilee.

Ada sedikit kesedihan di raut wajahnya saat mengatakan itu. Lalu Madge ingat seorang anak perempuan yang menjadi peserta enam tahun lalu saat dirinya berusia enam belas—sama seperti usia Madge saat ini. Namanya Henrietta. Anak Rilee dan Emer satu-satunya. Henrietta tewas terjatuh ke dalam retakan tanah yang disebabkan gempa bumi saat mencoba menghindari kejaran tikus-tikus versi _mutt_. Ia berpikir betapa beratnya kehilangan anak satu-satunya untuk sebuah hiburan singkat orang-orang tidak berperikemanusiaan. Lalu ia mengingat kebaikan mereka berdua selama ini terhadap dirinya. Betapa ia merasa Rilee dan Emer adalah dua orang yang selalu berada di sampingnya saat ia haus akan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Sesuatu yang jarang sekali ia dapatkan dari kedua orang tua kandungnya sendiri.

Suara televisi mengalihkan perhatian Madge kembali saat Peeta Mellark mulai berbicara. Sangat terlihat ia memegang kuasa dengan mudah atas penonton saat ia mulai berbincang dengan Caesar.

"Anak muda tampan sepertimu," Caesar memulai. "Pasti ada gadis istimewa di hatimu. Ayolah, siapa namanya?"

"Yah," kata Peeta, "sebenarnya ada seorang gadis. Aku sudah naksir padanya entah sejak kapan. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak sadar aku hidup sampai Hari Pemungutan."

"Dia sudah punya pacar?" tanya Caesar tampak bersimpatik.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi banyak anak lelaki lain yang menyukainya," jawab Peeta.

"Begini saja. Kau menang, lalu pulang. Dia pasti tidak bisa menolakmu, kan?"

Peeta tersenyum manis namun kikuk. "Kurasa cara itu takkan berhasil. Menang... sama sekali tak membantuku."

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Caesar yang keheranan.

"Karena... karena... dia datang kemari bersamaku."

Setelah acara selesai, Madge beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya. Ia menatap langit-langit dalam kegelapan untuk beberapa lama hingga akhirnya menyerah terhadap rasa kantuk yang tidak bisa ditanggung lagi. Ia menarik selimutnya hingga ke dagu dan memejamkan mata.

Membiarkan derai lembut hujan menenggelamkannya dalam kesunyian.


End file.
